


You Were Blue

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Can't think of any tags, College, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, baseball!jihoon, some blue shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He stood there, back slightly arched and ass slightly sticking out. His mop of brown hair poked out of the ends of the hat that somehow only he could pull off. You watched in awe as he brought the bat down, tapping the ground, and then bringing it up to his shoulder.His stance was strong, yet his face was relaxed. A smirked played along his lips as he chewed, what seemed to be, bubblegum. He was intimidating; his face gave off no emotion, giving him an eerie vibe. When Joshua finally drew the ball back, Jihoon’s grip tightened around the bat and his feet planted in the ground.It all happened in a second; the ball came flying towards him, yet Jihoon was already two steps ahead. As soon as the ball collided with his bat, Jihoon took off, running base to base before anyone could process what was happening. Everyone in the audience sat back in awe as they watched the ball fly out of the field.Lee Jihoon, the star batter for Konkuk University. He's never had a bad play or a strike out, he's the secret weapon. Lee Jihoon was one of a kind and you knew it.





	You Were Blue

When you first heard about Lee Jihoon, you were intrigued. As human nature, your curiosity spiked like a cat and you couldn’t help but to wonder more. A rush of attraction came over you, not in a romantic sense, but a fascination.

The cool breeze ran past your ear, causing you to shiver. Spring was supposed to be warm, not freezing. You hugged your coat closer to your body and looked at the field. Next to you sat your best friend, Junhee. Her boyfriend was Joshua Hong, the pitcher for KU; she dragged you along to the games to support him while also having someone there to talk to.

You didn’t know much about baseball, only that Joshua was a pitcher and a few other players in the outfield were his friends. Frankly, you didn’t think Junhee knew much about baseball either. However, who were you to get in the way of love?

As the game carried on, you quietly munched on the sandwich you packed beforehand. Junhee talked mindlessly about the game, pointing out Joshua’s glances towards her and squealing about him giving her a smile. The game was quiet, with few people booing at the opposing team occasionally and cheering when KU scored.

_ But that was expected for a morning game. _

When the hitter changed, the audience began to perk up. You furrowed your eyebrows and glanced over at Junhee, who had her eyebrows raised and arms crossed. Chewing the piece of sandwich in your mouth, you put down the sandwich.

“What’s happening?” You asked.

Junhee let out a sigh. “Konkuk’s secret weapon, Lee Jihoon.”

Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked at the man who walked up to the base. He had a short stature unlike his other team players. As he planted his feet on the field, the crowd began to get riled up. 

You looked around at KU’s audience, seeing a frown set on each of their faces. “What’s so special about him?”

“He’s never had a strikeout or a bad play,” She scoffed. “He’s amazing and he knows it. Shua absolutely hates him.”

Nodding, you turned your head back at the field; Joshua had his eyes narrowed as he held the ball tightly in his hands. You could tell he was tense as his eyes darted back and forth from the catcher and the small man in front of him. The air grew thick as the man lined himself up, stretching his arms out.

_ Lee Jihoon. _

He stood there, back slightly arched and ass slightly sticking out. His mop of brown hair poked out of the ends of the hat that somehow only he could pull off. You watched in awe as he brought the bat down, tapping the ground, and then bringing it up to his shoulder. 

His stance was strong, yet his face was relaxed. A smirked played along his lips as he chewed, what seemed to be, bubblegum. He was intimidating; his face gave off no emotion, giving him an eerie vibe. When Joshua finally drew the ball back, Jihoon’s grip tightened around the bat and his feet planted in the ground. 

It all happened in a second; the ball came flying towards him, yet Jihoon was already two steps ahead. As soon as the ball collided with his bat, Jihoon took off, running base to base before anyone could process what was happening. Everyone in the audience sat back in awe as they watched the ball fly out of the field.

Junhee let out a groan. “See? He’s incredible, Korea University doesn’t stand a chance with Lee Jihoon on Konkuk’s team.”

▽  ▽ ▽

Days after the game, you sat with Joshua and Junhee; it was normal for you to third wheel. Basically, you got a free meal while they complained about baseball. KU ended up losing the game, but that was expected with Konkuk’s secret weapon, Lee Jihoon. You eyed over the menu, looking at all the noodle options while listening to Junhee and Joshua discuss the game.

“You guys should have won,” she sighed. “That was so unfair of them, bringing Jihoon out at the last minute.”

“Ah, well. At the end of the day, it’s just a baseball game. Even if Lee Jihoon pisses me off.” Joshua laughed.

You looked up from the menu. “Guys, can we get Japchae? I haven’t had it in forever.”

“You know,” Junhee began. “You were staring at that  _ shithead _ a lot, now that I mention it, Y/n. Normally, I’d be all for a crush, but right now, I want you to get over it.”

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m not sure what his personality is actually like, but if it’s anything like it is on the field, he’s definitely not the one.”

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked back at the menu. It wasn’t that you had a crush on him, you were simply just curious that everyone knew him. You weren’t even sure why Junhee thought that maybe you had a crush on him. Lee Jihoon meant nothing to you, he was just a baseball player. Sighing, you set the menu down and took a sip of water. 

“I don’t have a crush on him, I just want Japchae.”

▽  ▽ ▽

The second time you saw Jihoon was unexpected. You were scurrying around all of Seoul, trying to find the perfect birthday gift for Junhee. When you found yourself at an outside outlet, you thanked god and ran into the nearest sports store. Remembering that Junhee’s old baseball cap had ended up being stolen in the dorms, you browsed through all the caps the store had to offer.

“Seungcheol, no,” You heard a voice behind you. “I am not getting a new hat, I just need a new bag and that’s it.”

“ _ Jihoon, _ your hat is literally ripping apart. How even old is that thing?” The other voice told him.

You snapped your head up and turned around to find the source of the voices. _Jihoon?_ _As in, Lee Jihoon?_ Biting the inside of your cheek, your eyes scanned around the shop. When your eyes caught a taller man walking near you, you turned back to the hats. That wasn’t the baseball player from weeks ago. You sighed in relief and picked up a white hat with roses in the center

“Ah, excuse me,” The man spoke. You jumped a little, giving him a slight bow and scooted away to let the man have a better view. “Jihoon, come here. Look at these, they’re nice.”

As you silently glanced over at the man, your heart began to race. That was the other man, not Jihoon. You didn’t understand why; the man could have been any Jihoon, there was definitely more than one in the entire city of Seoul.  _ But you were definitely near Konkuk University. _ While your brain scattered thoughts and possibilities, you didn’t realize the man had came up to the selection of caps.

When your eyes laid upon the man, you felt your throat become dry. There he was, Lee Jihoon, the same one you saw on the field who captured everyone’s gaze. You felt yourself staring, so you snapped your head back to the hat in your hand.  _ Get Junhee a hat, Y/n.  _

“Excuse me,” the first man spoke. “Are you from Konkuk?”

You looked up, meeting their gaze. He was talking to you. Hesitantly, you shook your head while your fingers nervously rubbed over the fabric of the hat. “I’m from Korea University.”

He grinned. “Are you into baseball or are you into baseball caps? We’re from Konkuk, the baseball team actually. I think we played KU a week ago, right Jihoon?” 

“Yeah, close game. I think we’re playing them again when season actually starts.” His voice was like honey to your ears as it echoed throughout your entire body. Your heart beat quickly as he gave you a soft smile. 

“My friend is into baseball,” you told them, holding up the hat. “I’m just buying her a gift.”

The first man nodded and gave you a smile. “I like the one you have in your hands, you should get her that one.”

Jihoon glanced at the hat and turned back to the selection, grabbing a blue and white striped hat. “This one is cuter for a girl, in my opinion.”

“That one is cute,” The sentence barely left your lips as you watched the man squint his eyes between the two hats. As your heart continued to beat, you looked down at the hat in your hands.

“Wait, actually,” Jihoon said again. You looked up at him, your eyes meeting his as he walked closer. Opening the hat, he handed it to you. “Try this one on, you can have this one and you can buy your friend that one.”

He flashed you a smile that send waves to your heart. That was when you knew that there was more than just curiosity around Lee Jihoon. Instead, it was complete attraction that made you question yourself. Silly, but it felt like Romeo and Juliet; you being from KU and him from Konkuk. Except, you two were most likely not star-crossed lovers.

▽  ▽ ▽

“Since when do you wear hats?”

You glanced over at Junhee, giving her a slight smile, before turning back to your computer. Both of you sat in the middle of your dorm as you attempted to finish your projects for the midterm. It had been a week since you met Jihoon, and to say you haven’t wore the hat everyday, would be a lie. 

Shrugging, you took off the hat. “I bought it when I bought yours. I like it.”

Junhee picked up the hat and put it over her head. You didn’t tell her that Jihoon bought it for you, or let alone, you met him. She would honestly die if she heard you had an itsy bitsy crush on him. So, you’ll just act like you’re into baseball,  _ for now. _

“How’s baseball going for Joshua?” You asked.

“Pretty alright,” She took off your hat. “The season just started, so they’re getting ready to take on Konkuk again. I swear if Shua doesn’t stop practicing so much, he’s going to strain his arm.” 

You nodded. “I should start going to their games more often, the last one I went to was pretty fun.”

She snorted and stood up, stretching out her arms before walking over to her bed and collapsing onto it. You laughed and continued to work on your project as she groaned. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore, midterms suck ass.”

Raising an eyebrow, you laughed and leaned back against the wall. “Keep telling yourself that when you fail the class.”

▽  ▽ ▽

The dorm was quite without Junhee there. Usually, she’d chatter on about music or classes that day, but since she was with Joshua, it was quiet. She had left about two hours ago to a party with Joshua, saying she didn’t know when she’d probably be back. Most likely, you had the dorm to yourself until tomorrow morning. 

You sighed as you scrolled through another post about  _ boyfriends. _ It wasn’t like you  _ didn’t  _ want a boyfriend, you were simply just focused on yourself and your career that there really wasn’t much time for anything of the sort. 

However, Lee Jihoon sent tingles down your spine as soon as he looked into your eyes. You couldn’t understand it, but it sent your stomach into knots as his toothy grin stepped unwelcomingly into your thoughts. There was something about him that was so alluring, so addictive, completely captivating.

You let out a shaky breath as you placed your phone down and closed your eyes. His powerful aura in the baseball field was absolutely breathtaking. Your hand began to snake down your abdomen, slipping underneath your pajama shorts. Licking your lips, you let your finger slip down into your heat, feeling the excitement coat your fingers.

_ Lee Jihoon _

You imagined his lips attached to your neck, leaving wet kisses and nibbing beneath your ear as your middle finger began to press small circles into your nub. A breath escaped your throat when your finger left your nub and prodded at your hole. You imagined Jihoon kissing down your stomach, pulling down your shorts as his lips followed.

A moan slipped your lips as you imagined his lips kissing your clit. His touches were soft and gentle, caressing your velvety folds like it was a treasure. Your fingers found themselves back at your clit, moving quicker as your hips bucked forward. 

Jihoon then began to lick at your clit, fingers teasing your hole. You whimpered, bringing your other hand down to push a finger inside, fucking yourself as your other hand took care of your clit. It wasn’t long until your breathing became erratic. Your stomach began to knot and heat began to build up.

“Jihoon,  _ please _ ,” You whined. 

You sucked in a breath and your back arched as the heat took over you. A whine left your mouth as your vision turned blue.

_ He was mesmerizing. _

▽  ▽ ▽

The crowd roared as the ball struck out of the stadium; another home run by, none other than, Lee Jihoon. You sat quietly to yourself, gripping at the hat that hugged your head, slightly covering your eyes. The crowd was full of Konkuk students, cheering on the team and screaming Jihoon’s name. You felt like an outsider sitting near the top of the bleachers and your bag laying in your lap for a quick getaway. Honestly, you were a traitor.

_ But you needed to see him again. _

A few other boys sat by you, talking amongst themselves about the game. You let your arms fall to your lap. In the corner of your eye, you inspected the boys next to you. Three of them sat close together, pointing at some of the members and whispering.

“Ah, they’ve got Jihoon playing already,” one of them said. “They’re absolutely relentless.”

Another one laughed. “Look how cute he is in his outfit.”

Your eyes darted back to the field, trying to find Jihoon. By the dugout stood the small, brown headed man. Standing in grass stained white pants and a blue jersey, he held a water bottle to his lips as the coach talked to him. 

“How do we get his attention?” The first one sighed.

Immediately, your eyes widened at the question. You turned your head towards them as they began to wave their arms around. There was no doubt that Jihoon would recognize you; he bought the hat for god’s sake. Hurriedly, you began to scoot away from the boys in hopes of not getting caught.

_ But that did no good. _

When you looked back at the field, Jihoon was making a face at his friends as they howled towards him. His gaze began to wander off; first landing on the striped blue hat laying on top of your head, then landing on the nervous expression plastered all over your face. A smug smile played on his lips as he raised his arm and gave you a wave. Immediately, you felt the heat rush from your neck and twirl around your ears.

“Wait, who is he waving to?” One of the boys asked.

After Jihoon’s gaze left yours, three pairs of eyes burned your skin. Your fingers began to nervously pinch at the seams of your jeans as the boys scooted over towards you. When one of them cleared their throat, you looked over at them, taking in their appearances. Three black haired men sat to the right of you, grinning at you. 

“Sorry if this is weird, we’re just some of Jihoon’s friends and we couldn’t help but to wonder who actually got him to crack a smile?” The one closest to you asked. “I’m Jeonghan, what’s your name?”

You gave them a small smile. “My name is Y/n.”

As the game went on, the other boys next to Jeonghan introduced themselves as Soonyoung and Mingyu. You told them that you had met Jihoon in the sports store, where he had bought you the hat and you wanted to repay him by showing up to the next game to cheer him on. The boys were in awe as you told them everything.

“He’s whipped,” Soonyoung laughed.

“He barely knows me,” you giggled. “I’m the one who’s whipped.”

Mingyu hummed. “I think I might have an idea.”

You raised an eyebrow. “What’s your idea?”

“Come to our party next week.”

▽  ▽ ▽

_ Thud _

_ Thud _

Balls struck the mat as Joshua stretched his shoulder and reached blindly behind him for another one. Junhee sat beside you, legs crossed and face laying in her hands as she watched Joshua practice his pitch. She had invited you to come with the couple to give “Shua moral support,” but you knew well that she actually wanted you there in case she got lonely. 

You looked around at the building in awe; it was an athlete’s dream. It was a rather large building full of other college students roaming about. With a gym, batting cages, and mats to practice pitches, the area felt like a baseball player’s territory. Looking behind you, the batting cages stood, a long row touching one side of the building to the other. Many of them were open, but quite a few were already taken. 

It had been a few days after the Konkuk game, where Jihoon had spotted you in the crowd. You didn’t bother trying to catch him afterwards, since you were caught up with his friends. Instead, they had offered to drive you back to KU. You ended up getting their phone numbers on the way to your university and they have been keeping you updated on the party. It was supposed to be next Friday at eight in the evening in some fraternity house. Now, you just needed to make up an excuse to escape the dorm without Junhee growing suspicious. 

You felt bad for practically lying to her. Jihoon was basically your first real crush and you couldn’t tell your best friend about it. If you did tell her, you know her reaction would be completely negative. For now, you’ll keep it a secret until the crush wears off. 

“Does Joshua come here a lot?” You asked Junhee, breaking the silence. 

She glanced toward you, giving you a look and nodding. “Even when it’s off season, he’s here. I love him, but,” she sighed. “I wish we could do more couple stuff without baseball in the mix.”

You snorted. “You’re saying this right in front of him?”

“He can’t hear anyways! He has his earbuds in, I don’t even know why he invites me, really.”

Giving her a soft smile, you placed your hand on hers and gave her a soft squeeze. Junhee exhaled and smiled back before turning towards her boyfriend, who was running out of baseballs at this point. You picked up your sweet blueberry smoothie, sipping on it as you watched the man.

Time passed quickly and the afternoon soon changed to the evening. Your stomach had began to growl from not eating anything the entire day except for the smoothie. Before you could turn and suggest grabbing something to eat, Joshua’s friend, Seokmin, had approached him.

“Hey Shua,” he placed his hand on Joshua’s shoulder and took out an earbud. “I think you may be boring these ladies to death.”

Joshua turned around and sheepishly smiled. “Ah, I’m sorry guys. Seokmin, are you finishing up?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go eat with a few other friends soon,” Seokmin glanced at the cages. “Dude, you’ll never believe who was in the cage next to me.” 

“Ugh, don’t tell me. I already know.”

Seokmin laughed and patted the man’s shoulder. “Better work on that pitch before the game. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

You perked your head up at the mention of the unknown person. The only person you’ve ever seen Joshua dislike was Jihoon. Was he in the same building? Furrowing your eyebrows, you turned back around at the cages. 

“Jihoon’s here?” Junhee groaned. “Why? This place is closer to KU.”

Joshua shrugged and began to pick up the balls on the floor. “Konkuk isn’t too far, really. Plus, the batting cages over there are shitty.”

Hesitantly, you turned back towards Junhee and gave her a smile. Your curiosity was getting the best of you again; you had to find some way to go find him. Biting your lip, you looked down at your half drank smoothie.

“Hey Junhee, I’m gonna go find a bathroom. I shouldn’t have drank that too fast.” You lied through your teeth.

“Oh, sure. I’ll meet you there in a second. I’m gonna help Shua put these up.” She told you.

You nodded and stood up from the mat. Your eyes immediately darted back to the batting cages and your feet followed the sounds of the metal bats. As you approached the cages, your eyes darted in each one, trying to find the small brown headed man. Maybe he already left, or maybe he was on the other side?

“Well, well,” a voice smugly said. “At this rate, I’d think you were following me.”

Turning around, your eyes met the familiar man. Your cheeks began to turn bright red like you had been caught red handed. A laugh left your lips and you gave him a small smile. 

“Aren’t you on KU territory this time?” You teased.

He shrugged and stretched out his arms. “Maybe I like to be around KU. I have a better chance to see you.”

You were completely awestruck, not being able to come up with a witty retort. Jihoon laughed as he could visibly see the blush on your cheeks. His eyes wandered over to the open cage right next to him. He gave you a grin before opening it.

“Why don’t you join me?” 

“In the cage?” You spluttered on your words. He nodded and opened the door for you. “Isn’t that dangerous? I thought only one person could be in there?”

Jihoon snorted. “I’m not going to turn it on. I just want to talk.”

As you mustered enough courage to start walking in the cage, that’s when you heard Junhee yelling your name. Your eyes snapped back behind Jihoon at the small black haired girl, who stomped towards you and Jihoon.

“Y/n, I thought you were going to the bathroom,” She glared between you and Jihoon. 

The man raised an eyebrow as he turned around to meet Junhee’s harsh gaze. He gave her a soft smile when she approached the two. “Are you Y/n’s friend? Sorry, I had her a bit preoccupied. My name’s-”

“I know what your name is,” she cut him off and glared at you. “Why are you talking to him? Joshua’s waiting for us.”

“I… I’m sorry,” You started.

Jihoon scoffed. “Joshua, huh? I didn’t know you were friends with him.”

“Y/n, come on, I don’t want Shua to catch us with him,” Junhee scowled at Jihoon. 

She then took a hold of your hand and began to drag you away from Jihoon as you mouthed the word  _ ‘sorry’.  _ He only gave you a soft glance before retreating back into the gate while you were being pulled away. 

▽  ▽ ▽

“Why are you dressed up so nice?”

You looked down at your outfit with a blush; a short blue floral skirt topped with a white top. Unsure of what to wear to a party, you found the nicest clothes in your closet. Junhee raised an eyebrow and glanced at your outfit from head to toe.

“I, um, have a date,” You told her.

Her eyes perked up. “Really? With who?”

_ Technically, Lee Jihoon. _

“Some guy from my chemistry class,” You lied. “Do I look okay?”

Junhee grinned and sat up from her bed. “You look more than okay. Are you trying to get into his pants?”

You gave her a scowl and adjusted your skirt. Junhee chuckled and went back to her position on the bed. When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you were shocked. The person staring back at you in the mirror looked unfamiliar. Normally, you dressed casual. Never did you dress to impress anyone. However, you wanted to dress up for Jihoon. You wanted to show yourself off just for him.

Your phone buzzed, pulling you out of your thoughts. When you glanced at the screen, you saw a text from Jihoon’s friend, Mingyu. The text said Jeonghan was parked outside your dorm, waiting for you to come out and join the crew in the car. You texted back that you’d be there soon and placed your phone into a small purse.

“He’s here, so I should probably go,” You told Junhee. “I’ll see you later?”

She glanced over and you and nodded. “Tell me how it goes and if I need to pick you up or not.”

You nodded and made your way out of the dorm. Just like the text said, a black car sat parked outside of the building with the familiar men sitting in the front seat. You got into the backseat and smiled at the two.

“Hey, Y/n,” Jeonghan grinned. “You look nice.”

“Ah, thank you. I wasn’t sure what to wear.”

Mingyu snickered. “It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, Jihoon will probably wanna rip those clothes off no matter what.”

“ _ Mingyu _ , that’s not how you talk to a lady.”

“It’s the truth and you know it.”

You grinned as they bickered on. Eventually, the car began to move and you were on your way to the party. The fact that it was at fraternity house made you slightly nervous; you didn’t even go to Konkuk, but here you were.

After what seemed like an hour, you finally arrived at the fraternity house. Jeonghan parked his car down the street and let out a sigh. He turned around and gave you a smile.

“If you need to go back for any reason, just send one of us a text. I don’t think we’ll be drinking much. Right,  _ Mingyu? _ ”

Mingyu scoffed and crossed his arms. “It was literally one time, Hyung.”

“Come on, let’s go,” You laughed.

Minutes later you were standing inside of the house, eyes wide and feeling completely out of place. Everyone around you had a cup in their hands, talking to one another. The music was loud and you couldn’t hear much, only Mingyu, who was right behind you. He placed his hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump slightly.

“Scared?” He asked with a lopsided grin.

You shook your head. “Just feel out of place. I don’t even know these people.”

“I’m sure half these people don’t know each other either. They’re probably just trying to get in each other’s pants. Come on, I think Jihoon might be in the back.”

Mingyu had led you through the house, entering the kitchen first, then heading out the back door. It was dark outside, causing it to be harder to see and the music felt even louder outside. You wondered how long it took for the police to be called. 

“Do you see him?” Mingyu asked.

You shook your head as you gave one last glance. “No, I-”

“Oh my god, Jihoon,” a familiar voice yelled. “You’re fucking stubborn as hell.”

“There he is,” Mingyu snickered. “Ready to approach your lover?”

Your legs began to feel like jelly when you caught a glimpse of Jihoon. He sat in a lawn chair with a plastic cup pressed to his lips. The man beside him was the same one that you had seen in the hat store.  _ Seungcheol, wasn’t it? _

Mingyu had his hand pressed to your back, pushing you to the brown headed boy. As you got closer, you heard the conversation more clearly.

“Just go say hi to at least one girl, or even a boy! I don’t even know why you come to these parties if you’re just going to sit here and drink yourself to death. I hope you remember we have practice early tomorrow.” Seungcheol griped.

Once you got close enough, Mingyu cleared his throat and both Seungcheol and Jihoon glanced over. Their gaze landed on the tall one first, their eyes slowly falling to you. Jihoon put his drink in the cup holder and grinned as his eyes stared you up and down.

“Hey,” Seungcheol raised up a finger. “Aren’t you that girl from the department store?”

You nodded. “Yes, Seungcheol, right?”

Mingyu hummed. “We’d love to talk more, Y/n, but I think Seungcheol and I should leave you and Jihoon alone, so you two can catch up.”

With that, Mingyu grabbed Seungcheol’s elbow and practically dragged him away from the two of you. Jihoon motioned for you to sit down in the chair next to him and so you walked over, grabbing your skirt and pulling it down as you sat.

Jihoon smiled. “You’re really following me, aren’t you? Coming here with Mingyu to a Konkuk party?”

“I came to see you,” You told him with a smile. “I met Mingyu at the baseball game last week and he told me I should meet you at this party.”

“You look nice.”

His words made you blush. You looked down and pulled your skirt down. It had began to rise up, showing more of your thighs than you would have liked. Jihoon had watched your every movement, causing your blush to turn darker.

You parted a piece of hair behind your ear. “You’re pretty famous on the baseball field, but I don’t see many people bugging you at this party.”

He shrugged. “Most people are scared of me. Seungcheol says I have some kind of bad vibe that makes me unapproachable, but that must be wrong since you’re here, right?”

“I don’t think you’re unapproachable at all,” You blurted. “I think you’re really handsome and any girl would be lucky to even talk to you.”

Jihoon grinned and sat up in his chair. He had his elbows propped up and his chin resting on his hands as he just stared at you. 

“I think I’m very lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you, just talking to me. Although, I don’t think this is a great place for talking, since the music is loud and drunks are littering the place. Do you want to come to my dorm? It’s a short walk.”

Your heart began to pound in your chest. Lee Jihoon had invited you to his dorm. Hesitantly, you nodded and sat up from the chair. Jihoon followed and intertwined his fingers with yours and led you out of the house.

▽  ▽ ▽

Once you arrived at Jihoon’s dorm, you looked around in awe. He had a nice single bedroom dorm with a bathroom included. It was much nicer than yours back at KU. His hand still had a hold of yours as he closed the door and led you to the sofa. After you had sat down, his hand left yours, but his eyes stayed locked on you. 

“Now that we’re in a quieter place, why don’t you expand on what you were saying? I’m handsome and any girl would be lucky to talk to me?” He grinned.

You bashfully smiled. “ _ Stop _ , you’re embarrassing.”

“You’re cute when you blush.”

At this point, you brought your hands up to cover your blushing face. Jihoon laughed and grabbed your wrist to pull them away. His face was closer to yours than ever before. You took this moment to study his face. 

“See anything you like?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Maybe.”

“If you keep staring at me, I might just kiss you. Although, I don’t think your friend would like that too much.” Jihoon winked.

You scrunched your nose at the Junhee remark. Honestly, you didn’t care what she thought of Jihoon. What you thought was the only thing that mattered and right now, your thoughts were focused on Jihoon’s lips.

“I don’t care what she thinks.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So, you want me to kiss you, then?”

You swallowed back and nodded. “Please.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Well, if you say so.”

Then his lips were on yours. Instantly, your senses went hazy and your body felt like a small little blue flame that grew in size with each movement of his lips against yours. You kissed him back with almost as much hunger; hands gripping his shirt while his hands were placed on either side of your hips. Eventually, you found yourself sitting in his lap, lips together.

You came up for air sometime after, panting as you cup his face. His lips were red and raw from the passionate kiss you had shared. You were sure yours looked the same. Jihoon began to grin at you, rubbing the sides of your hips in a soothing motion.

“Not so shy when it comes to kissing,” he laughed. 

You shook your head. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“While you were in the stands last game, I couldn’t help but to imagine kissing you.”

“Really?” You asked in disbelief.  “I thought you were more focused in the game.”

He shrugged. “My time in the dugout was pretty interesting. I imagined a lot of thing, but I’m not sure if I can share all of them with you.”

“Tell me.”

Jihoon snorted and snuck his hand in the inside of your shirt. You sucked in a breath as his fingers ran over your skin, leaving goosebumps behind. You slumped in his lap, placing your hands on his shoulders as he worked his hands. He let out a sigh of content as his fingers traced up to the hem of your bra. All you could do was watch his eyes.

“Tell me when to stop,” he whispered. “I imagined kissing you up and down your neck with you withering beneath me.” 

He placed a kiss to your neck.

“Then I ran my hands up your shirt, like I’m doing now, and I unclasped your bra.” He brought his fingers to the back of your bra, slowly unhooking each hook.

You gulped as your bra came loose, the straps starting to fall down your shoulders. He chuckled as he saw the white straps hanging out from your shirt. Quickly, you removed the bra off of you as his fingers ran across your bare back. 

“What else did you do?” You breathed.

He smiled. “I took your bra from your shirt and pulled it away from your breasts.” His fingers wrapped around the material and slid it out from your shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. “My hands squeezed your breasts, thumbs running over your nipples.”

A whimper slid past your lips as his hands followed his imagination. You threw your head back as his fingers pinched around your nipples. Jihoon hummed in approval and began to move your top over your best.

“I couldn’t help but to think about sucking these beautiful nipples,” You could practically hear the hint of mischief in his voice.

You closed your eyes, waiting for his lips to wrap around your nipples. However, the sensation never came. When you opened your eyes, you saw Jihoon giving you a wicked grin.

“You look so beautiful with your eyes closed like that, I couldn’t help but to watch,” he laughed.

“Jihoon,” You whined. “That’s not fair.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Is it? How about we stop with the imagination, because I think my knees are getting soaked.”

You looked down at your skirt and gasped. Both of your legs were on either side of him, skirt raised up and panties right on his knees. When you tried to raise up from him, Jihoon held you down and smirked.

“I didn’t mean for you to get up, I just meant we should quicken things up.”

In less than five minutes, your shirt had been ripped from your body as well as Jihoon’s. Your skirt was hiked up and panties thrown across the room, joining your bra. You had helped Jihoon unbuckle his belt, remove his jeans, and briefs until your crotches were centimeters apart.

He let out a breath. “I didn’t think we’d get this far today. I didn’t think we’d have sex at all.”

“Do you not want to?” You asked. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I want to, trust me. It’s just that I pictured taking you on a date before fucking you, that’s all.” Jihoon laughed. “Yet, here you are with your breasts in my face and pussy sitting on me.”

Your cheeks turned red at his words. “We can still go on a date, I’d actually… really like that.”

Jihoon smiled and reached up to give you a kiss to your cheek, then whispered. “Now let me fuck the shit out of you like I’ve been wanting to.”

Without a second thought, Jihoon picks you up and leads you over to the bed, dropping you down and climbing over you. He takes his cock and pumps it a few times before reaching into his draw to pull out a foil packet.

“Are you gonna watch me put this condom on?” he purrs. “Wish it was your pussy?”

You nodded and watched as he rolled the condom on with ease. He gave you a lopsided grin and brought his fingers down to your clit, rolling it in fast circles. A moan erupted from your throat with each movements. He slid his fingers down your wet slit, fingertips prodding at your hole. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you, baby. You’re so wet.”

“Fuck me, please,” You whined.

Jihoon placed his cock at your entrance, pushing in the head slightly. You threw your head back, gasping as the head stretched you out. Jihoon placed both of his hands on either side of your head and pushed in slowly. His cock began to fill you up, inch by inch stretching your walls. 

He paused for a second to let you adjust to his length. After a few seconds, he began to move slowly. You were on fire; the blue flames you two had were suddenly combining to create a wildfire of emotion. 

Jihoon’s pace quickened and your voice began to perk up, letting out whines that you were sure his neighbors could hear. He let his head drop to the nook of your neck, his pants fanning your skin. His breath against your neck was enough to send fireworks down your body.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you in the department store,” he panted.

You whined. “You should have. Right there in the… dressing room.”

He chuckled and thrusted harder. “You would have liked that, wouldn’t you? Fucking you where everyone can hear you? Listening to you take my cock so well? God, you would have made a mess.”

You moaned even louder as his thrusts got harder. “Fuck… I even masturbated thinking about you after I saw you at the department store.”

“Did you, now? Think about how I’d touch you?” 

“Thought about… how you’d eat me out. You did it so well,” You were shamelessly whining by now. 

“Fuck,” He groaned. “Turn around.”

His thrusts stop and you let out a small whine. He slid his cock out, leaving you feeling empty. You turned around on your stomach and let your ass stick out. Jihoon placed his hands on your cheeks. His fingers gripped the skin and massaged the skin. Without any warning, he shoved his cock back inside of you and began to fuck you more furiously than before. 

You were sobbing by this point. With his dick ramming you from behind, you were in euphoria. Slowly, you brought your fingers down to meet your clit. It was slick from all your juices running out of your pussy. Your fingers began to circle your clit with the speed of Jihoon’s thrust.

Before you knew it, you could feel yourself reaching orgasm.

“Jihoon,” You practically screamed. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum all around me baby, let it all out,” he growled.

With that, you finally reached your high. Your legs wobbled as a wave of warmth ran throughout your body. Jihoon kept thrusting into you, groaning as your walls began throbbing around him. In minutes, Jihoon followed your orgasm, stalling and letting his cock twitch as he filled the condom.

He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavy from the orgasm. Eventually, he pulled out of you, pulling off the condom and threw it away. He then laid beside you while gazing into your eyes.

“Thank you,” You mumbled. 

“For fucking you?” He laughed. “It was my pleasure.”

A smile played along your lips. “Can I stay the night?”

“Of course you can, but I have practice early in the morning.” 

You nodded and turned your body facing him. Reaching out, you placed your hands right along his jaw. “I can leave early, it’s no big deal.”

Jihoon gave you a soft smile and sat up from the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at you and himself. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

▽  ▽ ▽

The next morning, you were dropped off at your dorm way too early on a Saturday morning. Jeonghan was driving again with you and Jihoon sitting in the backseat, already dressed for practice. Thankfully, Jihoon had lent you old clothes to wear so you weren’t wearing the same outfit from yesterday. When you got out of the car, Jihoon gave you a chaste kiss to your lips and said he would text you after practice. You happily obliged and gave your goodbyes to him and Jeonghan.

Once you reached your room, you expected to find Junhee passed out on her bed, with soft snores leaving her lips. However, that was not the case. Junhee sat on the floor, a blow of cereal in her hands. She still had her hair tied on top of her head from the night before. When you entered the room, she gave you a glance and turned back to her bowl.

“Hey,” You said softly. 

She didn’t say anything as you placed your things down and collapsed on your bed. You ran a hand through your hair and stared at the ceiling.

“So, I’m assuming you got lucky last night?” Junhee finally says.

“Yeah, it was nice.”

She hummed. “It’s just funny, because I didn’t know Lee Jihoon took classes at KU.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, your face immediately went pale. You gulped and sat up from your bed, watching as she continued to eat. Junhee shrugged and put the bowl down.

“How did you find out?” You asked.

“I saw you out the window. He was ready for practice and got out of the car to give you a kiss. Or am I just imagining things?”

The guilt rushed down you like a waterfall. You frowned and bit the side of your cheek before speaking. “Are you mad?”

Junhee sighed and got up from the floor. She walked over to your bed and sat down right next to you. “I’m mad that you couldn’t tell me the truth. When I saw you two together at the batting cages, it looked suspicious, but I didn’t think you’d fuck him or anything.”

“Junhee, I’m really sorry. Can I please explain everything?”

She nodded. “Please do, I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything, remember that.”

“Okay well,” You sighed. “It’s a long story.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm very excited to post my baseball fic for Lee Jihoon! This fic took me a couple of months just to write the first part! I'm going to try to work hard to get the next part out as fast as I can. Please tell me what you think about the story! Thanks for reading! - ash


End file.
